Woshua
Woshua es un monstruo que hace aparición Waterfall. También puede ser encontrado como un NPC en el basurero (cuando Undyne tira al jugador del puente) cuando podemos despedirnos en la Ruta Pacifista. Su cuerpo se asemeja a una bañera viviente, o una lavadora. Su cabeza tiene forma circular, y arriba suyo lleva un pequeño pájaro o pato de hule que se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo, el cual parece contener agua. Guarda cierto parecido con las tortugas. Woshua habla empleando frases cortas, e intenta lograr que todo sea limpio e higiénico. Aparece con * Aaron * Moldbygg Ataques * Lanza proyectiles con forma de gotas de agua que salen del centro del tablero de proyectiles siguiendo un esquema en espiral, haciéndose más grandes cuanto más se alejen del centro. ** Si ataca junto a Aaron, estos proyectiles serán azul claro. * Una barra de jabón con la palabra "HOPE" (esperanza) escrita en él se mueve a través del tablero de proyectiles, rebotando en los laterales del tablero, dejando una estela de brillantes proyectiles inmóviles que desaparecen tras unos segundos. Estrategia * El protagonista debe pedirle a Woshua que lo limpie. Esto añade 3 proyectiles verdes al patrón de ataque de las gotas de agua. Si el protagonista permite que Woshua le cure, éste quedará encantado con su limpieza y podrá ser perdonado. Si el protagonista elige la opción de Tocar antes de que Woshua lo haya limpiado, Woshua rechazará esta acción y atacará de forma normal. Si el protagonista ha sido limpiado previamente, el intentar tocarlo hará que Woshua le de una palmadita amistosa. * Se puede lograr hacer huir a Woshua. Para ello, cuando aparece junto a Moldbygg, hay que abrazar a Moldbygg y luego intentar tocar a Woshua. * Contar un chiste a Woshua hará que se disguste, cosa que reducirá su ataque. Finales Créditos Finales de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera *Texto blanco - "Normal Janitor"Conserje Normal *Texto amarillo - "Legendary Janitor"Conserje Legendario **Para desbloquear el texto amarillo, el protagonista debe pedirle a Woshua que lo limpie. Citas * tweet Neutral * Wosh u face Neutral'''Lavar su cara. * ''Wosh u hand ''NeutralLavar su mano. * ''Wosh u leg ''NeutralLavar su pierna. * Wosh u teeth and eyes 'Neutral'Lavar sus dientes y ojos. * Scrub a dub-dubs 'Neutral'Fregar una dub-dubs. * ''Oops, I meant... scrub a sub-SUBS ''NeutralUups, quiero decir... Fregar una sub-SUBS. * *''whistle as it cleans* ''Neutral*Silba mientras limpia.* * ''OUT!!! darned spot ''Neutral¡¡¡FUERA!!! Maldita mancha. * ''Wosh u SOUL ''NeutralLavar su ALMA. * Your SOUL is unclean. 'si el jugador tiene [[EXP]]'Su ALMA está sucia. * ''Yuck! ''Tocar¡Qué asco! * ''Fresh! ''tras ser limpiado¡Fresco! * ''Green means clean ''LimpiarVerde significa limpio. * ''NO. THAT JOKE'S TOO... DIRTY ''BromearNO. ESA BROMA ES MUY... SUCIA. Easter egg del remix de Napstablook Si el protagonista pone uno de los discos de Napstablook y sale fuera, puede encontrarse con '''Woshua y Aaron, lo que desencadenará un evento especial (no habrá que luchar). Después de ser completado, en posteriores encuentros espantar a Aaron hará que éste se vaya del combate inmediatamente, de forma muy similar a cuando se molesta a Snowdrake. * Woshua ... what the HECK is that music?... ¿qué DEMONIOS es esa música? * Aaron I-I DUNNO, DUDE BUT IT'S SPOOKIN ME OUT ; )''N-NO LO SÉ, TÍO, PERO ME ESTÁ ASUSTANDO ; ) * 'Woshua' ''... this is worse than Shyren.... esto es peor que Shyren. * Aaron No way, Shyren is way less scary ; )''De ninguna manera, Shyren es desde lejos menos aterradora ; ) * 'Woshua' ''... if you're so scared, why do you keep winking?... si están tan asustado, ¿por qué sigues haciendo guiños? * Aaron THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; )''SON GUIÑOS DE MIEDO ; ) * 'Woshua' ''Forget it. This beat is too... ... filthy.''Olvídalo. Este ritmo es demasiado... sucio. (en este punto, Woshua se va de la batalla). * 'Aaron' ''Wosh! Wait! Don't leave me ; )¡Wosh! ¡Espera! No me abandones ; ) * Is this creepy music my punishment for being creepy? ; )¿Es esta música espeluznante mi castigo por ser espeluznante? ; ) * Please... stop... I'll never creep again ; )''Por favor... para... Nunca seré espeluznante de nuevo ; ) * ''Wahhhhh!!!!! ; ) ''¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!!! ; ) (tras esto, Aaron también se marcha del combate poniendo así fin al evento). Texto de ambientación * ''Woshua shuffles up. 'Encuentro'Woshua aparece. * Woshua and Aaron appear. 'con [[Aaron]]'Woshua y Aaron aparecen. * Woshua is friends with a little bird. Neutral'Woshua es amigo de un pequeño pájaro. * ''Woshua wonders if tears are sanitary. 'Neutral'Woshua se pregunta si las lágrimas son sanitarias. * Woshua is rinsing off a pizza. 'Neutral'Woshua enjuaga una pizza. * Smells like detergent. 'Neutral'Huele como a detergente. * ''Woshua is looking for some good clean fun. ''NeutralWoshua está buscando un poco de diversión limpia. * ''You ask Woshua to clean you. ''It hops around excitedly. LimpiarLe pides a Woshua que te limpie. Este salta alrededor emocionado. * You give Woshua a friendly pat. 'despúes de ser Limpiado'Le das a Woshua una palmadita amistosa. * Woshua is terrified of your slimy body! It runs away. '''después de Abrazar a [[Moldbygg]]¡Woshua está aterrado por tu cuerpo limoso! Ha huido. * You tell a joke about a kid who ate a pie with their bare hands. Bromear'Cuentas una broma sobre un niño que comió su pastel con sus manos desnudas. * ''You tell a joke about two kids who played in a muddy flower garden. 'Bromear'Cuentas una broma acerca de dos niños que jugaban en un jardín de flores embarrado. * You tell a joke about a kid who slept in the soil. 'Bromear'Cuentas una broma acerca de un niño que dormía en el suelo. * Woshua's powers are neutralized! '''Bromear¡Los poderes de Woshua están neutralizados! * You reach out. Woshua recoils from your touch. 'Tocar'Lo alcanzas. Woshua retrocede al tocarlo. * Woshua is revolted at its own wounds. 'bajo'Woshua se está revolviendo por sus propias heridas. Nombre El nombre de Woshua es una combinación de las palabras wash (lavar) y el nombre Joshua. Su nombre también puede ser una corrupción de "Wash You" (lavarse) (Wash You -> Wosh Ya -> Woshua). Esto lo apoya el hecho de que muchas de sus frases neutrales empiezan con "whos u", corrupción tanto de su propio nombre como del "wash you". Curiosidades * La línea "¡¡FUERA!! maldita mancha", es una referencia a una escena en la obra Macbeth de Shakespeare. En dicha escena, Lady Macbeth comienza a creer que tiene una mancha de sangre en su mano cuando no hay ninguna, y exclama "Out, damned spot! Out, I say!" (¡Fuera, maldita mancha! ¡Fuera, he dicho!". * El sonido que Woshua hace cuando es atacado es similar al que hace Flowey al ser herido. * La cara de Woshua posee una fuerte semejanza al logo de MS Paint Adventures, hogar de Homestuck, donde Toby Fox contribuyó como productor de música. ** Además, su cara siempre posee la misma expresión en blanco, menos durante el evento del remix de Napstablook, donde pondrá dará una expresión extrañada. * Los textos de ambientación que aparecen al bromear aluden a la historia del niño caído y Asriel. * Es el único monstruo (con la excepción de los Amalgamas) que muestra varias citas a la vez (en particular 2, siendo uno de ellos siempre el "tweet" del pájaro). * Es mencionado durante el telediario de Mettaton, en la lista de titulares que aparecen en la parte inferior de la pantalla. * Si el jugador elige de nombre "Woshua" aparecerá un texto diciendo "Clean Name" (Nombre Limpio) * Antes de la actualización v1.001, sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 7 DEF 1". Referencias de:Woshua en:Woshua fr:‎Lavtoa ja:Woshua pl:Woshua ru:Вошуа zh:‎約涮 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Waterfall